The story, The beginning
by Star Gaara smile
Summary: Sakura's mother tells her a story about a once great kingdom and it's down fall as she heard all the other fansty story, and thought it best to tell her this one.


**This is just a story I came up with as I was reading a similar story, but completely different to mine, and thought I might write this as am waiting still for my internet to return. So I really hope you enjoy this it's a one short, so do R/R please thanks.**

A cheery haired little 5 year old girl was happily bouncing on her blue covered sheet and blanket bed, while her mother was trying to console her. "Sakura, darling, please calm down its past your bedtime, and me and your father have to get up early in the morning to report to the hokage on a very important mission. So your aunt gonna stay with you for a few days, ok?" her mother crossed her arms and tried to tell her daughter to get some shut-eye.

"Auntie Maire?" Sakura stopped her bouncing and looked at her mother.

"Yes Auntie Marie, but she isn't coming if she sees a naughty little girl such as yourself" she pointed a finger at her daughter.

"Ah Auntie Maire, Auntie Marie, yay, yay, yay" Sakura bounced once again but threw her arms around.

"SAKURA" her mother yelled, for the last time.

It got Sakura quite as she stopped bouncing and sat right on her bed and stared straight her mother as she knew once her mother yelled, you listen, no matter what happens because she can be a pretty scary if you pushed her buttons right.

"Now" she uncrossed her arms and bend her hands to the side, "are you going to listen now" she raised an eyebrow.

Sakura nodded her head quickly, "hmmh, promise"

"Ok" she smiled, "time for bed, c'mon let's get you tucked in" and helped her daughter under the blanket and tucked the sides in securely and nodded her head than sat down beside her on the bed.

"Mommy, tell me a story please" she asked her mother as she got comfy in her warm bed.

"Hm, Sakura I told you a story last night and I've already told that story over and over again" her mother wined.

"Pleeaaasssee, mommy" Sakura began to get teary and had her puppy-dog face on display.

"No, I have told the Rapunzel story one too many times" She had her index finger shaking around and eyes closed.

"Well then tell me a new one" Sakura smiled hopeful in her eyes.

"Will it get you some sleep?" she asked.

"Hai" she nodded her head with a smile plaited on her face.

"Ok, but this is a story my grandmother told me when I was a little girl around your age and it was a very kind story, but story none less" her mother signed.

Sakura just kept quiet and looked at her mother as she cleared her throat and began to tell the story.

***^^*^*^*^*^*^***^#*#&#&#*#&

_In a beautiful coloured land there lived a huge kingdom, and in that kingdom there lived a king and queen. The King and Queen had two children, a girl and a boy, and another one on the way. The Queen and king were so thrilled to be expecting other miracle, a gift from god they said._

_But others thought not. You see there not only was a kingdom with both a king and Queen and many towns' people, but also a great and powerful sorcerer who was greatly jealous of the King and Queen. As the Sorcerer and his wife could not have a miracle themselves._

_In fact the sorcerer was so jealous he casted a spell on the unborn child. And of course the King and Queen did not know of this curse until the child was born._

_When the child was born the Queen became greatly wounded and sadly, turned to the angels. The King became greatly wounded himself but not on body, but in the heart. He soon turned to hate the child and thought nothing of him, as he called upon the angels to take his mother away._

_The child, too, became cold and hated of his father and family as he nothing of his mother death, but he also became feared of what was inside him, a demon, and no one loved him for him._

_The sorcerer was thrilled and happy of what was becoming of the child he casted more spells on the already dammed castle, and had the people scared and worried for their life's as they all screamed and his for his great powers that he turned all the people in stone._

_The king heard of this and came face-to face with him. There a great battle was fought with strength and magic and no one knew who'd win. Until the sorcerer knew that no one would, he cast one finally spell that cursed all and everything in the castle one finally time, and the final words spoken to the king was the truth, and the king was sadden and regretful before turning to stone._

_The children were all curse differently though as the sorcerer speared them. The oldest was the girl, and she was curse and stay at the age of 26 forever and watches all she has ever loved grow old, but her. The middle child was the boy, and he was cursed as a puppet passed on to generation to generation. And last but not lest the youngest boy, he was cursed with a form as a demon racon lord and be hated for all eternity._

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X_

"Unless he fines someone to look past his form as a demon or monster and then the curses that was casted upon the kingdom would be free…"Sakura's mother said and kissed her daughter head as her sleepily as started to close.

"Hm, night Sakura" and with that she got up from the bed and was walking to the door when she hear her daughter's little voice.

"I hope he can found the one that loves him for him" Sakura said before turning over on her bed and closing her eyes again and signing.

"I hope so too Sakura, I hope so too" and then she walked out and closed the door getting herself ready for bed.

**Well how was it, great, good or brilliant hahaha? Anyway R/R please I would really like to know how it was and i do plan on making other story for it too :). **


End file.
